IT Department
The IT Department (Information Technology Department) is one of the many departments of British business giant, Reynholm Industries. The IT Department is one of the smallest departments in Reynholm Industries, with only four workers there. The department's headquarters is the dingy, unkempt basement of Reynholm Industries, far away from the other departments. The department's intention is to upload protective software such as firewalls to protect the many computers of Reynholm Industries, as well as to assist any employee of the company if they are having trouble with their computer. The IT worker can give advice over the phone or can go to the computer in question and fix it by hand. The department often complains about the treatment they receive from the other floors, as most have total disregard for the workers after they have fixed their computer problems. The workers receive a lot of abuse from the other offices, including one incident when a girl rested a coffee cup on an employee's back when he was bent over. Maurice Moss has said that his fellow employees 'toss us away like yesterday's jam' once they have finished with them. Location Exterior The IT Department is located in the small deserted basement of Reynholm Industries. The IT Department the only known department that is located on this floor. The basement is accessible the upper floors by both the lift and the staircase. A short corridor leads from the lift to the of the department. Main room Virtually every inch of available wall space in the main room of the department is taken up by posters and stickers of the workers', such as comic books, bands, computing manuals, computer games, and movies. The many shelves of the department are littered with toys, board games, comic books, computing manuals, video games, and computers. Before 2006, the main was dark and dingy and littered with crisp packets and chocolate bar, but since the employment of Jen in 2006, the room's hygiene conditions seem to have improved somewhat. The room consists of two desks, one owned by Roy and the other owned by Maurice Moss. Both desks are fitted with a telephone and a computer. As with all objects, they are covered in stickers and posters portraying computer-related things. A television set resides in the corner of the room, which is fitted with a Nintendo Wii gaming system. Head of Department's office A door on the left of the anteroom served prior to the employment of Jen in 2006. Abandoned store room A small red door behind Roy's desk at the back of the room. The door has molded and cracked over time and its knob is jewel-incrusted. Up until 2006, the storeroom was home to Richmond Avenal, who was banished to work in the storeroom after being demoted from second-in-command of Reynholm Industries after becoming a goth. However, in 2006, Jen Barber brought Richmond out of isolation and campaigned for him to return to his original post. She was semi-successful, as although he was not forced to stay in the storeroom, he was not remade second-in-command. The storeroom is an extremely bare room with no decoration. The room is home to large, abandoned machines with flashing lights and buttons. Presumably, these machines were in use during the early days of Reynholm Industries, and as technology advanced, they fell into disuse and were replaced by more modern machines. Richmond was put in charge of minding the machines, which requires little or no effort. The room also contains two small stools. For unknown reasons, the room must be kept uncomfortably cold by use of air conditioning. Kitchen area There is a small kitchen area located to the right of Roy's desk. It contains a sink and is fitted with various cooking equipment and appliances. It allows the workers to make themselves a cup of tea or coffee without having to climb to the canteen on Floor 4. the room behind the green door The interior was never seen, and the door was only seen in one episode, apparently, it contains something (or someone) even worse than Richmond. The door was even dingier than the red door and adorned with an old skull knocker. Known workers *Jen Barber - Head of the department and Relationships Manager *Maurice Moss - Software application developer *Roy Trenneman - Support technician *Richmond Avenal - Carer for the abandoned machines in the hidden storeroom Behind the scenes *Unlike nearly all other areas of Reynholm Industries, the interior shots of the IT Department were not filmed on location and were filmed in front of a live studio audience at Teddington Studios during Series One and at Pinewood Studios from Series Two onwards. Appearances *''Yesterday's Jam'' *''Calamity Jen'' *''Fifty-Fifty'' *''The Red Door'' *''The Haunting of Bill Crouse'' *''Aunt Irma Visits'' *''The Work Outing'' *''Return of the Golden Child'' *''Moss and the German'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''Smoke and Mirrors'' *''Men Without Women'' *''From Hell'' *''Are We Not Men?'' *''Tramps Like Us'' *''The Speech'' *''Friendface'' *''Calendar Geeks'' *''Jen the Fredo'' *''The Final Countdown'' *''Something Happened'' *''Italian for Beginners'' *''Bad Boys'' *''Reynholm v Reynholm'' External links *The IT Department *(Fan made) Reynholm Industries Helpdesk System Category:Departments of Reynholm Industries Category:Locations